Mom?
by xxdeadnotsleepingxx
Summary: Hi, this is my first ever fanfic that has gone further than my friend jarrel reading it :P if you like it, plz tell me and i will continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

Not long after Aang and Katara kiss:

**Aang**

Firelord Zuko came rushing up to Katara and me in the courtyard outside the palace.

"Katara!" He yells over the courtyard to her, "There's someone here to see you!"

"But the only person who came to see me was my Father!" Katara exclaimed as she quickly pulled away from me. It was then that a hooded stranger appeared over the hill.

She slowly limped up to us and looked up out of her hood. We all heard a voice that rang in the empty yard.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, or, should I say, Firelord Zuko, can you please fetch the young Sokka? I would wish to speak to these three."

As Zuko left, Katara spoke to the strange lady "Gran-Gran?" She softly asked. "I think you might have skipped a generation, my daughter" The lady laughed.

Katara threw herself at her mother, whom she thought she had lost when the Fire Nation attacked her tribe.

"How did you live through that Fire Nation attack? I met the Fire chief who was responsible!" She was hitting off questions like they owed her money. Finally, her mother answered, "When Sokka gets here; I will answer all your questions." Just then Sokka came over brandishing his boomerang.

"Who is this, Katara?" He demanded.

"Sokka! It's our Mother!" Katara squealed. Sokka was puzzled. "Mom? Is it really you?"

"It is me Sokka! I was chronically frozen, like The Avatar here. But I was only frozen for about a year, I have been trying to find you since I melted the ice around me!" She was babbling like Sokka and Katara.

"Wow, mom!" Sokka exclaimed.

"THAT'S AMAZING!!" I yelled to no-one in particular. "Being chronically frozen is……it's…." For once, I was lost for words.

Katara just stood there until I saw the smile droop from her face and she started to fall….

**Katara**

When I woke up, I was in the arms of Aang again. "Get off me!" I yelled at him. "I can stand on my own, you know!"

"But, Katara…" Aang tried to hold me still in his arms, but eventually laid me down on the ground, "Katara, you fell, y-you, fainted. I think you're sick!" Aang stuttered out eventually. Then it all went black again….

This time when I woke up I was in a bed. No-one was nearby but the nurse. I was desperate for water, so I tried to croak to her. She came over, gave me some water and I gulped it up.

Then, she took me away…..


	2. Chapter 2

Aang

**Aang**** POV**

"Katara? I brought you some- **oh no**!! Someone took you while we were all sleeping!!"

I was horrified. I thought all the nations were together on this! Obviously not.

Katara's Mother came in when she heard me shriek (sadly, like a girl!!) Yelling

"What, what?"

"It's Katara! She's missing!"

"How do you lose a 13 year old girl?! I thought you had guards?"

"It looks like they've been drugged…."

**O****zai POV**

"You thought I was banished, didn't you silly little girl? But you never thought I could learn other bending! Ha! Foolish Mortal! You weren't very smart were you?"

(gagged) "MMPPRFHG!"

"Ha, I had a strange roommate, he was convinced there was such a thing as 'Spirit Bending' and that he knew it. So I asked him to teach me. If I wanted to, right now, I could freeze your spirit until you died. I can twist it until your memory is a large white blank. I can warp it until your memories change to what I want! HA! As there is no water, and you are bound, you can't help yourself but try to yell. Disgusting, isn't it?"

**Narrators random POV**

Little did Ozai know that Katara's mother possessed a special power witch was sort of like Aang's Avatar state. She could travel around the world while staying in one position and could hone in on any one person, so they started their long trek towards Katara.

**Ozai POV**

"We must keep moving so they will not find us. What is that, little girl? You want to kill me? Oh well, I'm no Genie."

As we were packing up, the Avatar and his cronies appeared, but with them was a strange woman….

"Don't move or the girl loses her life." (I personally enjoy my bravery, teehee!)

"We don't have to."

**Narrators random POV**

As well as Ozai didn't know that Katara's mother knew spirit bending. (wow, no-one ever has narrator POV's, do they?)

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
